Bloody Shadows
bloody shadows Download the font "Moon Flower" to see the coding! blurb Shadow is a rogue. And a murderer. Haunted by her past, Shadow wants revenge. But soon, killing one Clan cat a moon isn't enough, and Shadow must decide if she really wants it to continue her life living that way. prologue I see a puddle of water a half-tail length away, and I run for it. The dimming twilight lights up everything in an eerie sort of way. Just the way I like it. I look into the pool, finding it as clear as that lake those Clan cats live near by. Ruthless monsters. My pitch black fur is like a void in space. Pure black. Just like my heart. All dark, and cold, wanting revenge. My leaf-green eyes shoot a murderous look as I let out a low growl, baring my teeth in a snarl. My name is Shadow. And I'm a murderer. A vicious one. The Clans must pay. Every one of them. Because if you've seen your brother getting beaten to death by these excuses for cats, then you should understand why I turned into this. I became a shadow of my past. And may the dead bodies of the Clan cats be bloody shadows for every next kill. I look up, and I see the moon coming in. It's time. The feel of claws raking defenseless cats, the smell of death in the air, and the beautiful shade f crimson the blood on my paws makes ... I love it. Killing is the new life I've begun for myself, and I'm determined to finish my job. Which means killing every last bit of the Clans. Finding a rock next to the pool, I rake my claws on it, seeing deep silver scratches etch itself into the once smooth surface. As sharp as ever. And I'm going to need it for my chosen cat today. A medicine cat apprentice. You see, I want to slowly cut off their defenses, little by little. You don't kill the medicine cat, just the apprentice first. It gives them hope. And I shatter it with the next cat I kill. But for today, which Clan? I stlk toward my den, and the scent of the forest almost fills my heart with warmth. Today's ThunderClan's moon to lose a cat. one It's midnight when I come out of my den. After all the warmth inside my nest, the air outside feels chilly. Fluffing my black fur up against the cold, I start planning for my kill. The first step to getting a successful murder is stealth. You have to be quick on your paws, and you can't afford to get beaten. Because if you do... yu're fired from the job. And that's the very last thing I want. The second step is sneakiness. You have to go into the camp with no one noticing. You must have a careful and quiet tread, so no cat will be able to see of hear you. Like this. I walk on the forest floor, making no sound with my paws, until I come across a big tree which I know is close to the ThunderClan camp. Scaling up the tree until a pretty high branch, I can just make out a small gray shape walking around, looking out for the murderer. Well, whoever those ThunderClan cats think they are, they won't find me - until it's too late. I jump from tree to tree, trying to get to the small oak inside the camp. I finally make it to the camp, but the slippery bark nearly makes me fall off. But, luckily for me, the sharp claws are able to hook itself into the branch, and I'm able to pull myself back into the tree. I look back to see the guard coming back toward that thorn tunnel that became the camp's entrance. I shift so I'm in a comfortable poisition, and I start planning again. The third step is careful thinking. I need to find something to disguise my scent. Looking around in the trees, I see so fox dung a little higher up. Disgusting, but it should work. You also need to plan which moves to use. Today is a medicine cat apprentice... I think so basic moves should do it. because even though these cats train, I don't think that this apprentice learned her fighting moves yet. Oh, so I'm a stalker... you only figured that out now? The guard appears to be gone, so I slither down the shiny bark of the tree, and pad over to the middle of the clearing. Studying each den, I go into a little cave with tendrils of ivy hanging down from the ceiling. I quietly push myself inside, and I'm joyful when I realize that I'm correct. The air lingering in the den smelled like fresh herbs, and I looked around until I found the medicine cat and his apprentice. They were curled up in their nests, and they looked so peaceful. It reminded me of... no, I'm a murderer,no. I get flashbacks whenever I think of my deceased brother. I have no time for that tonight. Picking up the smaller cat - a she-cat - in my jaws, her soft downy fur fills my heart with warmth as I remember my brother. No. Oh no. The flashbacks, they're coming. I race out of the den, thankful that the apprentice is such a deep sleeper. Coming to a stop at the thorn tunnel, I look around, my ears pricked for the guard who was supposed to be around the entrance. No sign of him, anywhere. I run out the thorn tunnel, barely registering the scratches they leave on my pelt as I run through the cool night air. I come to a stop at the lake. Taking deep breaths, I calm myself by watching the steady breathing of the cat in front of me. So peaceful... I keep my claws poised at her neck as te flashbacks take over, and the living world turns black. two I find myself in front of my old den, the one I shared with my brother Gorse. I looked up to see it almost sunhigh. Time for hunting. I face the den, taking everything in at once, as if I'll never get it back. Because I won't never. This is all just a dream... No, a flashback. Start getting things right --'' ''"Shadow?" Gorse's voice interupts my thoughts. Gorse! '' ''He comes outside, and I can see he's been trying to groom himself. As always, he fails. "Stupid mouse-brain." I whisper. His fur is clumped in a million different directions, and he sees my expression as I eye his fur. "Can you help me fix it?" He asks. I purr "Of course, Gorse." I lick his fur carefully, in long, smoooth strokes. Soon, it looks nice and groomed. "I don't know how I'd live without you, Shadow." he purrs, rubbing his cheek against mine. "Me too." '' ''Because it's true. I can't live without him. That's why I must. '' ''I must kill the Clans. To avenge Gorse's death. It's the only way, right? Yes, it is. "So what should we do, Shadow?" I look toward the woods, and they look beautiful in the greenleaf light. The shadows of the leaves dance and dapple the clearing where I used to live. "Let's go hunting" I say, "We need to stock up for the next few days." "You're right, Shadow. Like always." He purrs. And we set off torward the woods, running at a good pace, side by side. Shadow and Gorse. We come to around the middle of the woods. "Should we split up? We can catch more prey." I say. "Okay, sure. Which side will you take?" I look around, trying to be careful of my surroundings. "I'll take the shore. Is that okay?" He nods. "See you later, Shadow." He stalks off to fill the pile inside our den. I start running toward the shore, until I come to a place that looks... somewhat familiar.... The murder! The apprentice, she could've woken up by now! I sit down, and will myself to come back to the real world. The feel of cold air on my fur tells me that my wish came true. I look down at the apprentice. She is starting to stir with the early dawn light. "It's for Gorse. I have to avenge his death." I whisper, closing my eyes, imagining the flashback. Then, I rake my claws across her pelt, and as soon as the blood flows out fast, I dip my paws in the red stuff, relishing the feel of the cold, slimy blood. Afterward, I wash my paws and pelt in the lake, leaving the tiny apprentice on the shore to bleed to death. I turn around and stalk away without looking back. Category:Sea's Fanfictions